You Too
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: Hermione suffers from horrid dreams, how does she cope? Characters belong to Rowling. I used the prompt: Nescafe, from the 'take a prompt, leave a prompt challenge'.


_"__Harry!" she screamed, her voice cracking as he crumpled, his body caving inwards. The sickening sound he made as his limbs connected with the stone floor almost made her wretch. A loud thud and the hall went silent._

_Suddenly she could not breathe. The air had been sucked out of her lungs as he took his finale breath. She felt her legs quake and arms wrapped around her as she fell. She could hear Ron's constricted words, and knew that he was holding back tears while she let hers flow, but his words were lost.  
"Harry… no," her vision blurred as salty water swelled in her eyes. The cruel cackle of Voldemorts' laughter consumed her as his Death-eaters were quickly pickling off the defenders of Hogwarts. The Great Hall was filled with great cries of pain and screams of desperation and terror. Light flashed around them as the sun gently rose into the sky._

_Harry Potter was dead, again, and his body was lying once more at Voldemorts' feet. Hermione had hope, last time, but her heart had broken too greatly to dream. Ron's voice became louder and louder as the flashes of light became more frequent.  
"Hermione!" She looked around, and could not see him.  
"Hermione, I'm here," his voice sounded strangely calm. She spotted him, his smiling face created a stark contrast with the sneering face of Lord Voldemort behind him.  
"You're going to be okay," Ron said as Voldemort lifted his wand.  
"AVADA-" _

She screamed.

Her eyes flew open, her scream still ringing in the air. Ron's face held an expression of compassion mixed with fear. His hands were held high in the air, and it was only then that she realised her wand was in her hand and pointed dangerously at her boyfriend.  
"Hey, 'Mione," Ron said nervously, "You wanna put that down?" Hermione relaxed her fingers and left the wand slip from them, falling and landing on the bed below her. Her body was drenched in sweat as she collapsed into the sheets, tears wracking her entire being. Ron's arms were around her again, comforting her with words that now registered.  
"It's okay, it's over."  
"We're all here, no one's going anywhere."  
"Not while I'm here."  
"I've got you."  
Hermione curled into a ball and allowed herself to be held by Ron.

Finally her sobs subsided and she was able to whisper four words that Ron had heard almost every morning since the war.  
"It was so real."  
"I know," he replied.

They had developed a routine for whenever Hermione had a nightmare, Ron's words reassured her as he helped her to her feet.  
"Let's go get some coffee." They walked down the stairs of Grimmauld place. Passing creepy portraits and house-elf heads on their way to the kitchen. The place became a refuge for them after they all became heroes, and was now open to any friend that needed a place to escape. The couple walked past an open door as Neville glanced up, a knowing smile on his face.

Reaching the kitchen, Hermione was quickly engulfed in her best friends arms, her red hair tickling Hermione's nose as it always had.  
"Hey, Gin," she sighed softly and the Weasley teen smiled, stepping aside to reveal the one person Hermione needed to see in that moment.

Harry Potter. Emerald eyes shining, mouth formed into a sad smile, heart healthy and very much alive. Hermione threw her arms around _the boy who lived_ and cursed her mind for ever believing that he could have died.  
"Thanks for not being dead," she let the words fall from her lips. Harry just smiled wider.  
"You're welcome."

Hermione breathed in the soothing smell of the coffee as Ginny cursed herself for choosing to go back to Hogwarts, as she was now being made Head Girl for her efforts. Hermione had almost decided to go back with her, but as she looked over at Ron, she reaffirmed her decision to complete the seventh year long-distance. She knew with every fibre of her being that she would not have survived without him there to mop up the mess the war had made her. Hermione blushed as Ron caught her staring, his freckled cheeks lifting as his face broke into a smile.  
'I love you,' she mouthed.  
'You too,' he returned. Everything was going to be okay.

**A/N: All characters belong to JKRowling. **


End file.
